


but our communication is telepathy

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words are important, but they’re not everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but our communication is telepathy

Brittany arches up, bites down on her lip to hold back the sounds that threaten to spill out. Her body trembles with the effort to keep still, keep quiet. Part of her knows that this is a bad idea, that they shouldn’t do this with her mother just down the hall. Yet, when Santana had first crawled in through her open window, Brittany already knew what would happen and she didn’t say no. She never says no.

(Not that Santana ever asks).

Santana hums her own muffled approval, wet and intimate. Her long hair hangs loose around her shoulders, mussed up where Brittany’s fingers have tangled in the strands. She’s all broken edges and impatience, grinding down on her own hand as her mouth moves against Brittany. Her eyes are closed.

Brittany’s breath hitches suddenly, her whole body shuddering against the mattress. She whispers _oh, oh, oh_ into the fabric of the pillow as she feels Santana lean back against her thigh. Santana’s breath ghosts over Brittany’s skin as her hand continues its movement, searching for her own release.

“Come here,” Brittany murmurs after a moment, drawing a reluctant Santana up the bed. Her chin comes to rest on Brittany’s collarbone, sharp angles and sticky sweat. Brittany pulls Santana’s hand up and licks at her fingers, slowly. Santana almost whimpers, but she doesn’t ask.

(Not that Brittany needs her to).

She reaches down and slips her fingers inside of Santana, the movement well-rehearsed. Santana twists against her with a soft sigh of contentment, pressing her lips against the curve of Brittany’s neck. The tension builds until it snaps, Santana’s teeth scraping Brittany’s skin as the current courses through her.

They both breathe out. Brittany pulls back but not away. Santana takes in Brittany’s smile, her flushed skin. She realizes that she’s opened her eyes and quickly closes them again.

“I’m not here because I’m in love with you,” she says. Her fingertip traces a heart on the inside of Brittany’s thigh.

“I know,” Brittany agrees sleepily, burrowing deeper into Santana’s embrace.

Santana pushes back half-heartedly, but her own eyes begin to flutter as well. She gives up and lets them close, lets herself sink into Brittany’s warmth. They fall asleep that way – warm, tangled. When Brittany wakes up, Santana is gone.


End file.
